Star Wars Life in the Clone Wars Rise and Fall of Chimera Platoon1
by William.Hamsley.or.just.Will
Summary: As the Clone Wars begin in 22 BBY, Chimera Platoon is pulled into action along with other units of the Republic Clone Army. Read on as the men donned in black and grey, led first by CC-5028 'Bishop', live and fight on from the First Battle of Geonosis to become the worst anticipated nightmare of the CIS, and perhaps the of Jedi as well when the time comes.


**"**_ We are Chimera Platoon, soldiers. As this Venator closes onto Geonosis, we're going to participate in one of the most brutal battle in all of Republican history. I expect you troopers to valiantly charge into the enemy positions and live to charge again, those clankers won't blast themselves, will they? Oh, I almost forgot to mention the Geonosian populusque, 'insects'. These insects aren't like the bugs that live in the waters of Kamino, they're a lot worse, and aparently most of you Volunteers hate insects, so yes, let's crush these insect vermin under out boots as well, even if your boots aren't as large. So promise me, Chimeras, that we weren't given the black and grey just to present to the enemy and let them slaughter us. Prove to me in the ensuing conflict that your black and grey will be the last thing those Geonosian worm-heads will see with their beady eyes, and I'm also not sure if their eyes are beady. Now let's tango, troopers! Throw yourself, your baggage and the people you see into these LAATs, 6 troopers each LAAT. You shall recieve your respective advisors and instructions as we close onto Geonosis, luck be with ya. _**" **-CC-5028 'Bishop', moments before 5 LA-AT/i's exit the hangar of a Venator-class cruiser outside Geonosis with several other Venators, waiting to fight above the skies of Geonosis.

Alongside many Venator class cruisers in space, one of these Venators lets out 5 LA-ATs marked and modified with heavier front armor and full on black instead of the customary red and green paintjob. Closing on the atmosphere, inside one of the black LA-ATs: "Why the heck don't we open that door and jump off right now? We've got customized suits fit to handle spacial vaccuum, we've got oxygen in our tanks to support 1 hour of Extra Vehicular Activity, and why should I ever forget the jetpacks that are lying right beside you lot? I mean, not that it's any good to go jumping off in space...Point is, I'm bored, too less action. Makes me think that we're here in Geonosis to drink tea with the droids, and I also think they'll have lemon sherbet for side orders.", said Blitzer, pacing up and down the LA-AT's floor. "My ears are already ringing with your chit-chat, and now you're launching a Blitzkrieg on my ear-drums, shut it already. If you wanna jump off, be my guest. Open that door and I'll be the one pushing you off of this cursed excuse for a gunship. I'm already having anger issues with the fact that our H.A.D [High Altitude Drop] helmets look like our chum-bucket of a pilot, ARF trooper helmets, as they call it in the clone ranks. Heck, if I have to wear this for more than fifteen minutes, I'll definitely take it off in space and crush it before the vaccuum gets me.", Monogram saying angrily, glaring with rage in his eyes at Blitzer, who was still complaining about boredom and why won't they jump off right now. In one corner among the other 3 CTs and the two VTs complaining, one VT would keep sharpening is combat knife, with the intention to murder in his eyes as he'd hungrily look at the knife, but he too was getting aroused by Blitzer going on and on and Monogram complaining about Blitzer's complaints, often looking up in surprise when they raise their tone, then looking down again and getting back to his killer-face. "See? Atleast Shrike here knows his 'value of silence'. You, Corporal, are one heck of a loud-mouthed lot. Let me go over the mission again. In a few moments, the LA-AT will give us green light and we're going to open that door and jump off. After we jump off, we take our equipment, head to Bunker G-7, and then work on freeing Checkpoint 'Gamma', then we have to make sure the 501st division lands and we're going to move on with the 501st to rid Checkpoint 'Alpha' of droids and Geonosians. After that we wait for Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 212th to send us our royal chariots if incase the LA-ATs get destroyed.", said CT-4518 'Harper', patting Shrike on the back and almost knocking his combat knife out of his hands. A few minutes of arguements and Blitzer getting a K.O punch later, CT-4518 stood up, put on his Black ARF helmet, took a big bag lying on the ground and then held onto a handle-bar hanging from the railing. "We're going to drop 15,000 feet above the ground, that's enough for 10 minutes in-flight before you hit the ground, Chimeras. Rendezvous point shall be outside the CIS bunker some distance to the west of Checkpoint Gamma. There we'll meet up with Chimera Squads 2 through 5, the rest I and the other advisors will explain to you on the way. Now grab your bag and baggage, put your helmets on and get ready for drop.", said 'Bishop' as he looked at the light bulb. -Radioing from the cockpit- [C] "Troopers, the drop altitude is approaching in T-Minus 2 minutes. Everyone grab a handle-bar within 20 seconds, I'm opening the doors. Good luck with the mission.", and with that the doors of the LA-AT opened from both sides, revealing the dusty yellow and brown of Geonosis as they were headed onto a 'flak barrage' of mainly small arms fire. "Get ready for the green signal.", said CT-6923 'Ripcord', before indicating a go synchronized with the lighting of the green light that lit up the LA-AT's inside, and off the 6 black-suited troopers jumped, manuevering through the flak-barrage.

"Do you think Ripcord was counting those seconds, I mean, with his precise timing of indication and all..". A few laughed a little after Blitzer said these words. "Hehe. Not much of a time for some dry humor, but yeah, good job at cracking a joke inside a live nightmare, sad they don't have an award for that too, eh, Sergeant Monogram?", "Heck, if they awarded people for things like that, I'd become the king of people awarded within these few minutes that we hit the ground, and come to think of it, this helmet is kind of cozy from the insides. That won't change my mind for taking it off, you guys still look like chum-buckets.", another round of laughter is heard. After 2 minutes of drop, the troopers are now circling in the air holding their arms together, doing so and cracking a few more jokes for another 7 minutes. "In 30 seconds, all Chimera teams will recieve their respective advisors and then we're going to let go and split. Teams have their own rendezvous points, the platoon meets outside of Bunker G-7. Remember that. Splitting in 3...2...1...Go!", as 'Bishop' said these words, the 6 Chimeras let their hands free and free-falled into the Geonosian landscape. 'Harper' waved his hand to gesture they'll be turning on their jetpacks soon. After a few seconds, 'Harper' waved a go and all the 6 turned on their jetpacks, throttling down to safe speed and landing on spots a few metres away from each other. The first thing Monogram and Shrike heard were droid blasters and the ringing of Ion cannons. [C] "I am CC-Two Seven -Dash- Five 0h Seven Two, I shall be your advisor for the mission, VTs Monogram and Shrike, listen carefully.", a voice said inside Monogram and Shrike's helmet as they fired off a few shots into a troop of droids that was trying to surround them from both sides, destroying them in a few seconds. "You hear any stupid voices in your head?" Monogram said, looking at Shrike. Shrike nodded agreeingly, before the two of them headed onward with thermal detonators in their hands, throwing 4 activated detonators onto an Ion cannon, a droid head landing on Bishop's foot, who was behind them, in the following blast that destroyed the Ion Cannon. "Owww! Lousy Clankers! They're trouble even when they're destroyed..", Bishop shouted in anger, holding his foot and jumping around in pain. Harper and Monogram let out a hearty laugh, Shrike barely manages to chuckle at the scene.


End file.
